


And the Holy Semen

by maggietenobar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: FTM!Enjolras, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, I'm sorry to the world in general too, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Religion, Riding Crop, blasphemy fic, combeferre is a circuit rider, is only briefly mentioned sorry this was supposed to be longer, seriously if you have an issue with methodist services being used for sex don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggietenobar/pseuds/maggietenobar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac asks to be baptized, Combeferre has an unusual way of doing so, and Enjolras is asked to serve as witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Holy Semen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatcatsbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcatsbys/gifts).



> Sequal to: http://killiandonnellyswristcuffs.tumblr.com/post/46829604191/shameless-blasphemy-pwp-featuring
> 
> Cat, I love you and I'm sorry this is so late. Happy birthday!

A holy covenant, a contract between God and Man. With mortal man as witness, Christ as bond, and the Holy Spirit as the deliverance of promise, it was something Reverend Combeferre took very seriously. So when Courfeyrac came to him asking to be taken into the church, Combeferre selected to have the convert wait until the next time Combeferre's circuit brought him through town. Courfeyrac had lived most of his twenty-six years as a rover, and Combeferre did not feel this was a commitment to be rushed into simply because of a single encounter with a man of God, even if Combeferre was an unusually persuasive preacher. And so Courfeyrac would wait, with an added promise of chastity, until Combeferre felt he had had sufficient time to think it over. And if this had the additional effect of increasing Courfeyrac's desperation, well, Combeferre could not say before God that that precise thought had not crossed his mind. 

There was another matter related to the upcoming baptism that would benefit from extra time. A most important matter, for without it the holy covenant would not be complete. This was the matter of a witness. Witnesses were needed at a baptism to ensure that the new believer would be supported in his faith by the community. Given the nature of his relationship with Courfeyrac, and the plans Combeferre had to make this baptism memorable, not just any witness would do. Combeferre was not worried, however. Only one man could be trusted with this task, and Combeferre was certain that with the right... persuasion, this man's consent would be freely given. 

~~~~~

A month later, Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood in a secluded wood.

"I thought it best that this service be held with as much privacy as possible. Do you understand what I mean by this?" Combeferre said evenly.

Courfeyrac's eyes locked with his. "Yes."

"And do you consent to give of yourself freely?"

"Yes."

"Enjolras."

The blond stepped out from behind an oak tree, and came to rest his hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. 

Combeferre at last looked away from Courfeyrac, focusing beyond him, as though speaking to a gathering. 

"Brothers and sisters in Christ: Through the Sacrament of Baptism we are initiated into Christ's holy church. We are incorporated into God's mighty acts of salvation and given new birth through water and the Spirit. All this is God's gift, offered to us without price." He nodded to Enjolras, who spoke for the first time. 

"I present Courfeyrac for baptism."

Combeferre fixed his gaze on Courfeyrac. "On behalf of the whole church, I ask you: Do you renounce the spiritual forces of wickedness, reject the evil powers of this world, and repent of your sin?"

Unable to move his eyes from Combeferre's, Courfeyrac found that his voice was momentarily caught in his throat. "I do."

"Do you accept the freedom and power God gives you to resist evil, injustice, and oppression in whatever forms they present themselves?"

"I do."

"Do you confess Jesus Christ as your Savior, put your whole trust in his grace, an promise to serve him as your Lord, in union with the church which Christ has opened to people of all ages, nations, and races?"

"I do."

"According to the grace given to you, will you remain a faithful member of Christ's holy church and serve as Christ's representatives in the world?"

"I will."

Combeferre looked at Enjolras. "Will you sponsor this candidate and support and encourage him in his Christian life?"

"I will," Enjolras said, looking at Courfeyrac.

"Do you, as Christ's body, the church, reaffirm both your rejection of sin and your commitment to Christ?"

"I do."

"Will you nurture other members of the church in the Christian faith and life and include this person now before you in your care?"

"With God's help I will proclaim the good news and live according to the example of Christ. I will surround Courfeyrac with a community of love and forgiveness, that he may grow in his trust of God, and be found faithful in his service to others. I will pray for him, that he may be a true disciple who walks in the way that leads to life."

Combeferre addressed them both. "Let us join together in professing the Christian faith as contained in the Scriptures of the Old and New Testaments. Do you believe in God the Father?"

As Combeferre led them through the Apostle's Creed, Courfeyrac thought back to the last time this had happened. He tilted his head back and stifled a gasp, the memory so strong it was almost as though he could feel Combeferre inside him once more. 

When the creed finished, Combeferre said, "Enjolras, if you please."

As Enjolras moved in front of Coufeyrac and began unbuttoning his shirt, Courfeyrac realized the other man had already removed his own shirt, and was now dressed only in his trousers and bandages. That was somewhat unexpected. Enjolras was known for his chastity. He looked back to Combeferre who was unbuttoning his own trousers. 

"You can change your mind at anytime," he said. 

Courfeyrac shook his head in response. 

When he and Courfeyrac were undressed, Combeferre took up the Book of Worship once more. 

"The Lord be with you," he said. 

"And also with you," Courfeyrac and Enjolras intoned. 

"Kneel." Courfeyrac did so.

Enjolras stepped behind a tree and emerged with a riding crop. He looked at Courfeyrac, and said, "Is this okay?"

Courfeyrac's eyes bugged out. "Yes," he breathed, almost a moan. 

Combeferre positioned his cock at Courfeyrac's parted lips. "Let us pray."

He thrust forward, slightly rough yet still gentle enough. "Eternal Father: When nothing existed but chaos, you swept across the dark waters and brought forth light."

He fisted the hand that was not holding the book into Courfeyrac's hair, holding him steady.  
"In the days of Noah you saved those on the ark through water. After the flood you set in the clouds a rainbow." He thrust slowly in and out and in and out.

"When you saw your people as slaves in Egypt, you led them to freedom through the sea. Their children you brought through the Jordan to the land which you promised."

Enjolras spoke, "Sing to the Lord, all the earth. Tell of God's mercy each day." Courfeyrac couldn't see him, so it came as a surprise when the riding crop came down on his back. Courfeyrac winced, and sucked harder on Combeferre's cock.

Combeferre continued, "In the fullness of time you sent Jesus, nurtured in the water of a womb."

Enjolras knelt to kiss and suck at the bruise that was rapidly forming where the crop had struck. 

"He was baptized by John and anointed by your Spirit. He called his disciples to share in the baptism of his death and resurrection and to make disciples of all nations."

Enjolras stood, swung back with the crop, and said, "Declare his works to the nations, his glory among all the people." He struck Courfeyrac's back. Courfeyrac, expecting it this time, only flinched a little, and moaned in painful pleasure around Combeferre's cock. 

"Pour out your Holy Spirit," Combeferre prayed as he increased the speed of his thrusts, "to bless this gift of water and he who receives it, to wash away his sin and clothe him in righteousness throughout his life, that, dying being raised with Christ, he may share in his final victory." 

"All praise to you, Eternal Father," Enjolras said as he brought down the riding crop on Courfeyrac with a snap, "through your Son Jesus Christ-" Snap. "-who with you and the Holy Spirit-" snap "-lives and reigns for ever." Snap. "Amen." Snap. 

Courfeyrac's breathing came heavy through his nose as Combeferre pounded into his mouth. "Courfeyrac, I baptize you in the name of the Father." One final thrust. "And of the Son," Combeferre pulled out of Courfeyrac. "And of the Holy Spirit, Combeferre pronounced solemnly as he came onto Courfeyrac's face. 

Enjolras and Combeferre said together, "Amen," and Courfeyrac snaked his tongue out to lick the come into his mouth. 

Enjolras and Combeferre embraced their brother tenderly as Courfeyrac panted between them. Combeferre spoke softly in his ear, "The Holy Spirit works within you, that being born through water and the Spirit, you may be a faithful disciple of Jesus Christ."

"Amen," Enjolras murmured. 

They embraced him for a time, bringing him slowly to his feet, kissing his head and the bruises on his back. Combeferre, his face serene in the afterglow, reached for a soft cloth he had placed nearby and began gently cleaning Courfeyrac's face and chest. He whispered with a smile, "Now it is our joy to welcome our new brother in Christ."


End file.
